


Your Scent

by byungpeaches



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Peri bunga harusnya istirahat ketika matahari terbit, tetapi tidak dengan Byungchan. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang punya aroma begitu manis.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 1





	Your Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of 'A to Z Drabbles Project' on Twitter

_“Chan.”_

_“Byungchan..”_

Byungchan mengerjapkan kedua matanya setelah samar-samar mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil namanya.

“Kamu nggak apa-apa?”

Kini suara familiar itu terdengar semakin jelas, bersamaan dengan semakin jelas juga pandangannya –sesosok peri bermata besar dengan sayap keunguan yang tengah menatapnya. “Wooseok?”

Byungchan terbangun –meski masih sambil menduduki sehelai daun yang beberapa saat lalu ia jadikan alas tidur. Butuh beberapa menit sampai sayapnya bisa digerakkan. “Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa.. cuma sedikit pusing karena baru bangun tidur.”

“Byungchan, _something’s wrong_.”

“Apa?”

Sayap kuningnya kini bisa digerakkan.

Ketika Byungchan terbang, dari ujung sayapnya keluar serbuk berwarna perak –semacam mantra, namun berwujud. Serbuk perak inilah yang nanti akan membuat kuncup-kuncup tulip yang terhampar di sekitarnya terbuka, sehingga menampilkan mahkota cantik berbagai warna.

Byungchan mulai menari, semacam _ritual_ yang peri bunga lakukan agar serbuk perak yang mereka hasilkan bisa memenuhi kebutuhan seluruh hamparan bunga yang _butuh_ mekar. Wooseok _pun_ mulai menarikan tariannya.

Tarian setiap peri berbeda, namun jika ditarikan bersama akan mempertontonkan pemandangan yang sangat indah -karena sayap peri yang sedang menari memancarkan cahaya yang warnanya tidak bisa diprediksi. Pekerjaan mereka _pun_ bisa selesai lebih cepat karena serbuk perak yang dihasilkan jadi berlipat ganda –tergantung berapa lama dan kompatibelnya tarian mereka.

“Istirahat dulu.” Ujar Wooseok, menarik lengan Byungchan agar menghentikan tariannya. Kemudian mengajaknya duduk.

Keduanya kini duduk di salah satu daun yang punya helaian cukup lebar, sehingga memiliki cukup ruang untuk mereka berdua.

“Padahal baru sebentar, setengah.. bahkan seperempat aja belum, Seok.” Ujar Byungchan, melihat bahwa bunga berwarna warni yang ada di depan mereka baru sedikit yang menampakkan mahkota. “Ayo lanjutin—

“Byungchan, tadi kamu tidur?”

“Iya aku tidur— _wait_ , aku.. tidur?”

Byungchan membulatkan matanya, baru sadar apa yang terjadi.

_Dirinya bisa tidur? Bagaimana bisa?_

Peri bersayap kuning itu kembali memutar memorinya, siang tadi ia bertemu dengan manusia yang punya aroma sangat manis dan _menenangkan_. Setelah itu potongan memorinya terhenti. Byungchan sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan ia tertidur.

 _Byungchan itu berbeda_. Tidak seperti peri lainnya, ia punya semacam.. _kelainan_? Ia tidak bisa tertidur di siang hari -waktu ketika sewajarnya peri seperti mereka beristirahat. Byungchan biasanya hanya tidur beberapa saat ketika menjelang pagi, _setelah melakukan pekerjaannya_ , sebelum matahari terbit. Waktu tidurnya sangatlah terbatas.

“Wooseok, siang tadi aku ketemu manusia..”

*

Tidak sulit menemukan ‘manusia’ yang punya aroma manis itu. _Hidung Byungchan sensitif sekali terhadap bau_. Byungchan mengintip dari balik kelopak tulip kuning, memerhatikan sesosok manusia yang mulai menurunkan beberapa barang dari keranjang sepedanya.

_Ah. Pemuda itu sepertinya seorang pelukis._

Byungchan masih memerhatikan pemuda itu mempersiapkan kanvas dan beberapa cat warna. Tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu _tampan_ juga. Byungchan masih asik mengintip saat tiba-tiba angin dari belakang tubuhnya berhembus dengan kencang. _Ia sama sekali tidak siap_. Anginnya berhembus kencang sekali sampai-sampai Byungchan tidak sadar bahwa tubuh mungilnya sudah terlempar jauh –menabrak pundak pemuda yang memiliki aroma manis, benar-benar _menenangkan_.

Ketika aroma manis yang semakin kuat memasuki indera penciumnya, seketika itu sayapnya melemah, diikuti dengan kelopak matanya yang semakin berat.

 _Sial_ , aroma pemuda ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya tertidur seketika.

.

.

“Kamu udah bangun?”

Suara asing memasuki pendengarannya, membuat Byungchan tersadar dari tidurnya. _Hey_ , ada dimana dirinya... Alasnya tidur bukan kelopak bunga ataupun helaian daun. Warnanya _navy_ —

 _Astaga_ , ternyata Byungchan tertidur di paha pemuda yang sedari tadi ia _perhatikan_. Byungchan ingin kabur, namun sayapnya butuh waktu untuk bisa berfungsi –sama sekali tidak bisa dipaksa. Byungchan kaget ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengapit bagian belakang bajunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, mengangkat tubuh Byungchan sedikit untuk diletakkan pada telapak tangan.

Ketika pemuda itu menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan yang ia duduki, mau tidak mau Byungchan jadi menatap wajah pemuda di depannya. _Memang tampan sekali_. Membuat debaran aneh di dada Byungchan.

“Kamu.. makhluk apa?”

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya, otaknya seketika _blank_ karena debaran jantungnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan suara pemuda di depannya ini begitu manis.

Pemuda itu menggaruk pelan kepalanya, sebelum detik berikutnya menampar pipinya berkali-kali. _Aneh_ , pikir Byungchan.

“Namaku Seungwoo. Maaf ini sedikit _random_ , aku juga nggak tau kalau kamu ngerti bahasa manusia atau nggak..” Kini pemuda itu jadi menutupi mulutnya, membuat Byungchan semakin bingung. “Aku cuma mau bilang kalau kamu.. manis banget.”

Byungchan merasakan wajahnya menghangat, _malu_. _Sial_ , pasti sebentar lagi sayapnya berubah warna –jadi merah muda.

“ _Hey_ , kamu _kok_ jadi berubah warna. Kamu.. ngerti yang kubilang?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
